


i'm the one

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Semi Established Relationship, kiss, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: wanna one is having a bonfire to celebrate the new year and guanlin and jihoon finally confess.





	i'm the one

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for [sparksfly](https://twitter.com/sparksfly2033) (a panwink fic fest) ! thank you to [jess](https://twitter.com/slackeuse) for being an amazing fest runner, you deserve so much love ♡

 

**_December 31 st, 2017_ **

 

The fire is crackling loudly and Jihoon and the rest of the members are laughing and talking around the heat being made. It’ been a long year for all of them – from participating in Produce 101 to becoming Wanna One and subsequently traveling all over the world. It had been a year full of tears, sweat, and hope and Jihoon wouldn’t trade it for anything. The idol life is tiring, and Jihoon knew what it was going to be like but he didn’t expect it to be as bad as what it is. Several of his members have been very sick and even ended up in hospital. It makes him resent the company the boys are under but his members are his anchors and he wouldn’t want to leave them before their time together has officially come to a close.

 

Over the year his relationships with the members as a group as well as individually, had grown stronger than anyone could imagine – even the staff gets surprised from day to day. Out of everyone, there was one person that was and always be special to Jihoon.

 

_Lai Guanlin._

 

It started out with little things they shared during their life in Produce. Sneaking off to eat snacks together, Guanlin waking Jihoon up in the early hours of the morning to help him practice or if he was missing home. Most of the time Jihoon would just sit there and let Guanlin yabber away – just so he could practice his Korean without worrying about Jihoon asking himself he couldn’t answer. They were little things that turned into daily things now in Jihoon’s life and it was inevitable that along the way Jihoon had fallen in love. Guanlin is always on his mind, always in his best interests. Guanlin without realising makes Jihoon fall harder with every passing day and there is one moment that happened recently that Jihoon just can’t get out of his head. One moment that sealed the deal almost entirely.

 

**_Two Months Ago_ **

 

Today was the day of their jacket shooting for their new album, Nothing without you. Jihoon silently thought to him how ironic the title was when that very title is how he feels about the ten boys he is sharing his life with every day. One of the staff members had handed him and Woojin a camera to record things with for their variety show. He looked at Woojin with a funny glint in his eye and Woojin sent him the same look back. It’s no secret that the park boys get along like a house on fire – they’re inseparable; partners in crime.

 

“So, who do you want to tease?” Woojin whispers. Jihoon looks to see who is around them. They’re sitting down on a couch taking a rest while the others are getting their unit photos taken. Sungwoon is making himself a coffee at the portable machine that has been set up, Jinyoung is napping and Guanlin is making his way over to them.

 

“Guanlinie?” Jihoon whispers back. He sees Woojin nod out of the corner of his eye just before Guanlin stops right in front of them. The first thing Jihoon can think about is how dashing Guanlin looks in his outfit – like a damn artsy hipster student. His glasses are so cute by the way they sit on the tip of his nose and Jihoon felt like tickling it.

 

He doesn’t.

 

“Guanlin, man, what’s up?” Woojin says in perfect English. It’s something Jihoon has always been jealous of, the way that Woojin can eloquently speak so well when Jihoon had been learning the language for much longer than he had been.

 

“Not much, not much man” Guanlin says back. His voice is something Jihoon loves the most about him. Because of the depth in his tone Jihoon is instantly relaxed but at other times it sends shivers down his spine.

 

_Damn duality._

“What’s your concept for today?” Jihoon asks him. Guanlin looks into the camera lens and plays with his hair before answering.

 

“Fancy boy?”

 

The words cause Jihoon and Woojin to giggle, Guanlin following along after.

 

“Fancy boy? You’re really handsome. We’re in trouble” Jihoon says while looking next to him at Woojin.

 

 _Should not have said that, should not have said that_ are the words he’s screaming at himself mentally. Guanlin looks at him while registering what Jihoon had said before letting a wide grin ripple across his face.

 

He clears his throat, “Jihoon hyung is really my style”.

 

Jihoon’s face says it all. Not only are Guanlin’s words caught on camera, but so is Jihoon’s reaction by the other staff that is filming them. He freezes and pulls a signature Jihoon face – half derp and half that of a mental breakdown. His words catch in his throat and he looks up to Guanlin he looks just as mortified as the staff members do right now. He can see Guanlin looking to his left at a staff member that is motioning for him to save his sudden subtle revelation.

 

“I mean his face! His face!” Guanlin laughs. Jihoon can’t help but blush at the younger boy because Jihoon has always liked him. Woojin starts singing the tune to some love song which makes both of them blush and the cameras are eventually turned off. When Jihoon hands the camera over the staff looks at him with a stern expression.

 

“Be a bit careful next time if you are going to play around like that. People might get the wrong idea” she says.

 

Jihoon is left sitting next to an embarrassed Guanlin and the two don’t exchange words for the rest of the shoot, just small smiles and red-tinged cheeks.

 

 

**_Present Day, December 31 st, 2017_ **

 

 

It is nearly midnight and Jihoon hasn’t moved from his spot next to the fire. All he had been doing is replaying moments he had shared with Guanlin in his head, over and over again. He has always been one to give mixed signals, or rather just send too many signals that make the person on the other end feel a bit overwhelmed. He didn’t intend to that but it’s how all his past relationships had gone.

 

Jisung sits next to him and hands him a red cup. He looks down at it and swirls the contents it’s holding.

 

“What is it?” he asks.

 

“Ginger ale, with a splash of vodka” Jisung whispers. Jihoon gives him a thankful smile and takes a sip. Out of every Jisung is always the one caring the most. It’s not that the others care _less_ , it is just that he feels responsible for the happiness of the others because he is the oldest – and _wisest._

“Thanks, hyung” Jihoon says, even giving Jisung a little pat on the arm.

 

“You looked like you needed it” he says, “Come play a game before it hits midnight, okay?”

 

Jihoon nods and follows Jisung as him and the other members form a circle around the bonfire. Sungwoon clears his throat as the chattering amongst the members cease.

 

“Okay, we are going to go around the circle and whoever is on your left, you are going to answer the question I am about to ask. Are we all ready?”

 

The older members raise their drinks whereas the younger members make a few whistles and fist bumps towards Sungwoon’s idea.

 

“What does the person on you the left to you mean? Who is that person?” Sungwoon says. Jihoon looks to his left to see the person he will be answering the question over is Daehwi – that’s easy for him. But when he looks to his right to see that the person answering for him is Guanlin – his stomach goes into knots and his heart starts pounding.

 

Everyone gets on with the answering rather quickly and sweetly and it is finally Guanlin’s turn. He is squirming in his seat and Jihoon is nervous – really nervous. Guanlin opens his mouth then closes it. He doesn’t seem to be able to get the words out.

 

“Jihoon is…” Guanlin starts to say. Everyone in the circle waits in a patient silence to hear what his next words are going to be. Jihoon himself looks at him with curiosity.

 

“Jihoon hyung is someone that I can’t not have”

 

The members are cheering and Jihoon feels himself getting insanely hot. Woojin looks at him from across the circle and gives him a look.

 

The look says, _I guess he likes you too after all_. Guanlin gives him a hug from the side and Jihoon embraces him back. Jihoon loves him after all but Guanlin doesn’t know that. It takes the boys a few minutes to calm down and continue on with the game. By the time they are finished they have ten minutes until the clock strikes midnight. He feels a tap on his shoulder and when he looks up he finds himself met with the twinkling eyes of Lai Guanlin.

 

“What’s up?” Jihoon asks him.

 

“Can we chat? Really quick?”

 

Jihoon nods his head and Guanlin pulls him aside so they are hidden by a couple trees.

 

“If I made you uncomfortable earlier by saying that I’m sorry” Guanlin whispers.

 

“What? Uncomfortable? No” Jihoon sputters.

 

“Then why are you acting funny?” Guanlin presses. Jihoon is silent and falling over his own words inside his head. If there was such thing as great timing then this was probably the opportunity he had been looking for. But Jihoon still wasn’t sure if his feelings would be reciprocated or if Guanlin was just someone a few years younger than him that looked up to him with admiration rather than in a romantic way.

 

“Guanlin, if I was acting weird it was because I didn’t know how to react. If someone you like is saying things like it makes you really happy but embarrassed at the same time”

 

“Embarrassed? Hyung, you like Woojin and you two are play fighting all the time. How is that any different?” Guanlin asks.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know whether he is oblivious or just can’t read between the lines and if Jihoon thought hard enough about it he is going to decide that Guanlin is _both._ Jihoon is about to say something back when he hears cheering starting from behind where they had been nestled.

_“20, 19, 18, 17”_

“Hyung let’s just talk later then. We’re going to miss the countdown” Guanlin says and grabs Jihoon’s hand in his. Jihoon stops him from taking them any further, which pulls Guanlin back in front of him behind the trees.

_“16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11”_

Three hundred and four days. It has taken three hundred and four days for Jihoon to finally even have a chance to do what he had thought of doing the moment he felt himself feel protective of Guanlin. The moment he felt his connection and bond between him and the boy had maybe been more than just two friends that are close.

_“10, 9, 8, 7, 6”_

He tells himself there is no better option than this right in front of him. Not when he has had a little to drink courtesy of Jisung which has given him a confidence boost he is either going to be thankful for or regret in the morning. Either way, Jihoon has decided what he needs to do. What he needs to do for Guanlin to understand. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

 

_“5, 4, 3, 2, 1”_

 

Screw timing, screw his lack of experience with feelings; all he wanted to do was kiss Guanlin, and so he does. He leans up to be face to face with him, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth. He lets it linger, not daring to move his lips in fear of what might be to come. Instead, Guanlin tilts his chin up and into the kiss so that Jihoon’s lips are firmly and fully on his own. Jihoon’s eyes shoot wide open and in front of them, Guanlin’s are open too. There is a devilish glint in his eyes that say, _what took you so long._ Jihoon pulls away first and is left with an overly excited Guanlin in front of him.

 

“I knew it! You like me too!”

 

Jihoon’s eyes could easily pop right out of his skull right now.

 

“Excuse me?” his voice is so unnaturally high right now he thinks he is going to snap a vocal cord while he is at it.

 

“I was never sure but, I’m glad. I’m really glad my Jihoonie hyung” Guanlin says. He places kisses all over Jihoons cheeks and Jihoon thinks he might suffocate from the affection his is receiving.

 

“I don’t just like you, idiot” Jihoon mutters as he calms Guanlins lips down.

 

Now it is Guanlin’s turn to be dumbstruck.

 

“I –” Jihoon begins, taking a deep breath. “I, love, you” he lets out, exhaling each word slowly. Guanlin envelopes him in a sweet hug and pats his head.

 

“I love you too. It’s not that hard to say, now is it?” Guanlin teases. Jihoon squeezes his hand and starts to drag him back towards the bonfire.

“Hyung where are you going? Don’t you need to kiss me some more and make up for lost time?” Guanlin teases.

“We are going back to the others because we don’t need to take this too far” Jihoon giggles.

 

“If you say so” Guanlin chuckles.

 

They walk back to the other’s, hand in hand, with looks of glee on the other’s faces. Woojin looks at him with relief and comes over to hug the both of them.

 

“God, I thought this idiot was going to keep his undying love to himself for the rest of his life”

 

Guanlin laughs at Woojin’s words and hugs him back tightly.

“You don’t need to worry anymore hyung _”_

Jihoon looks up at Woojin and Guanlin with the widest eyes and the sweetest smile of the night.

“You really don’t hyung,” Guanlin says, _“because I’m the one”_

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/goldavnao3)
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and keep healthy!
> 
> \- em ♡


End file.
